Girl Stuff
by Curtisfever0909
Summary: 12 year old Curtis sister Jazz is becoming a girl. Soda and Pony are there to help her!
1. Chapter 1

Girl Stuff

Will probably be a one shot! I will tell you that Jazz is six years younger then Pony. Pony is 18 now. I do not own the outsiders!

My names Jasmine but everyone calls me Jazz. I just turned 12

two weeks ago. I live with my three brothers, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Darrel Curtis.

I woke up one morning feeling more tired then I usually am. I stood up and had a large cramp in my stomach. Or I think that's my stomach. I sat back down on the bed and looked over to the sleeping Soda. I stood back up when the cramp went away and went to grab some clean clothes and head to the bathroom. I got in there and started stripping to take a shower. I pulled my underwear down and noticed red in it. I gasped. I didn't know what to do. What was this? It was blood in my underwear! I wiped and more blood came out onto the toilet paper. AM I GONNA DIE!? I am bleeding! I'm gonna bleed to death. I'm gonna die right here. What are Darry and Sodapop gonna do? Oh no... It started running down my leg. I screamed in terror. There was thudding and a knock at the door. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door after wiping the blood off. Pony and Soda were standing right there.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Soda asked concerned.

"I think, I'm dieing." I said alarmed.

"What?" Pony said.

"There's blood!" I exclaimed.

"Where? I don't see any." Pony said looking around. I doubled over having another cramp in my, abdomen? Soda was there in a second.

"Honey what's wrong?" Soda asked as his breathing picked up.

"I just have been getting these bad cramps in my, well more like below my stomach." Soda rubbed my arm.

"Do you want to stay home?" I felt blood trickle down my leg.

"See!" I shot up and pointed at my leg then to my underwear. Soda and Pony started laughing. Soda put his arm around me.

"Honey your fine. Your not going to die." Soda told me calmly.

"Then why am I bleeding?"

"Pony, can you go to the store and pick up some pads for her?" He sorta blushed at his sentence. I have no idea why.

"Sure. " Pony smiled and left. I looked at Soda waiting for an explanation.

"Soda?"

"Oh sorry. Anyway. The blood you found in your panties this morning is not bad. It's actually a good thing. See it's called a period. Only girls get them. I'm sure exactly how to say this right so I'll give it a go." I looked at him confused but let him go on.

"Girls have these things that are called overies and they contain little eggs, but they aren't the kind of eggs your thinking of. These eggs can create a baby. You need a male for that though."

"Why?" He sighed.

"Just Nevermind. Has health class taught you anything?"

"I don't take health."

"Oh well anyway, they create a baby. Once one egg is released, tissue and blood line your utirus but if you don't have the uh male then the egg can not be made into a baby and all the blood in there is no longer needed so flows out of the girl." That is the smartest I have ever seen Soda be. I sort of blushed at it as I realised that I wasn't going to die. I felt stupid now that I knew what was happening. Pony came in and dropped the bag of pads on the floor.

"Okay those are for..." Pony cut him off.

"I think she can figure this out on he own now. Especially since there are directions." Soda chuckled and nodded.

"I'll let you shower now. Make sure you wash out your panties with cold water." He walked out and I got in the shower.


	2. Why She doesn't know

Girl Stuff Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I have been sick and had tons of school work.

As I was in the shower I started thinking about all this and remembered my friends talking about it but it was so boring that I tuned out. I guess that's why I got caught off guard.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Jazz! Hurry or your gonna be late for school!" Sounded like Pony.

"Alright!" I yelled and got out. I got dressed remembering to put the pad on. I was not going to use the tampons. I had put a purple plad shirt and some jeans on and walked out. Soda came up behind me and poked me in the side. I jumped and squealed.

"Soda!" I whined loudly. He chuckled and looked away pointing to Pony across the room.

"What? It wasn't me." Pony said with his hands up and a book in his lap. I sighed annoyed and gathered my stuff. I walked to school everyday unless someone offers to drive me and usually no one does. I put on some black converse and walked out the door singing some Elvis song I had heard on the radio. I couldn't remember the name of it though. I was half way to school when a horn honked. I looked over terrified to only see Darry waving his hand at me. I walked over to the car and hopped in.

"Hey lil one." He said as he looked back at the road.

"He..." I was going to say hey but a sharp pain from my abdomen stopped me. I hate this!

"Jazz. You look sick. Are you okay?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. Soda had to... Uh. Give me the 'talk' this morning." I said. I felt my cheeks heat up. Good thing he couldn't look over.

"Oh." He said lightly. "Oooh." He finally said realising what I meant. "So, who went out to..."

"Pony." I said quickly cutting him off.

"How come you had to be told? Didn't you already know about it?"

"Well I have heard about it and been told quite a few times but I guess I just wasn't thinking and half the time someone started telling me about it I tuned out." I looked out the foggy window.

He sighed. "Sounds just like you. You never listen until it is needed at the last minute." I could see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. I felt the blood drip onto the pad I was wearing and instantly I thought It was going to bleed through the pad. That's nonsense though. That's why there are pads, so you don't bleed through. I had to reposition myself because the cramp was making it uncomfortable. Darry looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just... Stop getting older! Your makin' me feel like I'm a hindered and one." He said. This was sorta unusual for him. He was only 25 and I thought that people only worried about getting old when they hit 50.

"Your not as old as you think Darry." I said. He grunted and stopped talking. When we finally got to my school my boyfriend was sitting by the stairs waiting for me. My face lit up as I got out.

"Now, who is that?" Darry asked pointing at Danile on by the stairs.

"J-just a friend." I said quickly as I closed the door and ran to him. He sat up and kissed my cheek. Then we heard footsteps coming behind me. Danile let me go and I turned around. Darry was right behind me.

"Who the hell is that really?" He asked angrily. I looked back at Danny who is backing up slowly frightened. He finally stopped at the top of the stairs. The first bell rang for class. I turned back to Darry an looked him straight in the eye. "Uh Darry, that's Danile, my boyfriend." Darry looked at him and back at me. He waved for Danile to come. Danile slowly obayed. He wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
